Sunrise
by FilipinoxxGurlxx94
Summary: A oneshot about the sunrise.Can't say to much, or else it'll give it away. TxG.


**Hello! This is the reposted version of my oneshot: Sunrise. It is slightly rewritten but with the same storyline. **

**Note: The first part of the story is set in Northeast Florida. Just wanted to say that to avoid confusion. It is also set in mid-July.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the Florida Keys ( though I have been there a few times).**

* * *

Sunrise

It's about 10:00 right now. I'm taking Gabby down to the Florida Keys for the weekend. Do you know what I like about that? She has no idea that I'm taking her there. I got her mom's permission of course. Her mom has her stuff already packed. She won't know she's there until I wake her up tomorrow morning. It's about a 7-8 hour drive down there so we would probably get there around 5 or 6 in the morning. I remember her saying that she always wanted to see the sun rise in the Keys.

_Flashback_

"_Gabby," I said getting her attention. We were in the park near our houses around twilight. "If you could see the sun rise anywhere, where would it be?"_

_She didn't need to think; she said her answer immediately. "I would have to say the Florida Keys."_

"_Why is that?" I asked. _

"_I was about 9 when I lived there," she said. "I always tried to get up before the sun to see it rise, but I never actually saw it rise when I lived there. I would really like to go back there to see it rise."_

_End Flashback_

So that's what I'm doing.

I get all my stuff put in the back of my truck then I head off to Gabby's house to pick her up. I get there about 5 minutes later. I get out of my truck and walk up to her front door. I knock quietly, soft enough not to wake her up but loud enough for her mom to hear me.

"Hi Troy," Mrs. Montez said relatively quiet. "She's upstairs. Third door on the right."

"Thanks for letting me take her to the Keys Mrs. Montez," I told her.

"Not a problem," she said. "I know Gabby has always wanted to see the sun rise in the Keys, but we never got up early enough to see it."

I start to go upstairs.

"Oh and Troy," she said behind me as I looked around. "Call me Maria."

" Okay, Maria," I said. I walked upstairs and stopped just outside Gabby's door. I slowly opened it, careful not to make a sound.

Since me and Gabby have been dating, I noticed that she is a really heavy sleeper. A wrecking ball could be tearing a house down next door and she wouldn't make a peep.

Like I figured, she was fast asleep.

I quietly step over to her bed and carefully lift her into my arms bridal-style. I walk slowly down the stairs. I notice that Gabby's bag was already ready waiting by the door. I walk outside and lift her into my truck. I quickly walk back inside and get Gabby's clothes.

"Thanks again Maria," I told her.

"It's not a problem Troy. Now go, have fun," she told me.

I walk back to my truck and drive off to the Florida Keys.

* * *

**7 ½ Hours Later**

I just arrived at the hotel me and Gabby are staying in here in Marathon. It was a long drive. I had to stop occasionally for gas, snacks, and the like; but it was worth it.

It was still dark; which is a good thing. That's means I'm right on time.

I leave Gabby alone in my truck for a minute so I could go check into the hotel.

I walk up to the service desk to check in.

"Excuse me?" I said getting the clerks attention. " I would like to check into a room. The reservation is under Bolton."

" That will be $120, sir," I got out my credit card for her to scan. She gave it back and I put it back into my wallet.

"Do you happen to know what time the sun is supposed to rise around here?" I ask. She looks at her watch.

"Well, it 5:30 right now. So, it'll probably rise in about ½ hour," she told me. Perfect that gives me just enough time.

" Thanks," I said as I got the room key from her.

I walk back outside to my truck to get Gabby and take her to the room. I unlock the door to the room to find it very nicely furnished. There was a bedroom, bathroom, mini kitchen, a living room with a futon and TV, and a deck overlooking the Atlantic/Gulf. I have to say, this room was pretty cheap considering all that came with it. I go back outside to get our things from the truck. I come back to find that Gabby is still fast asleep.

I wait there for about 20 minutes then carry Gabby out to the beach and sit her in a beach chair.

10 minutes later I notice that the horizon is starting to get brighter. That's my cue to wake Gabby up. Though, that may be a hard task considering she is a ver heavy sleeper and she does not like to be woken up.

"Gabby, it's time to wake up," I said to her trying to wake her. I see her stir.

"No. Want to sleep. Too early," I hear her mumble.

"Sorry, hun. If you don't wake up you'll miss something important," I said.

" What's so special about waking me up this early?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, I'll give you a hint: it's related to the sunrise." I said.

" What's so special about that?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

" It's in a place where you never got to see it rise," I said figuring she would figure it out. It did. Gabby's head shot up from the chair just as the sun was peaking over the horizon.

"Wow," was all she could say. I laughed. I guess she really couldn't believe it. " How did you remember I wanted to see the the sun rise here?"

" I have a good memory," I said.

" Thank you Troy," she told me. "Now I can't say I haven't seen the sun rise here."

" I knew you would like it," I said.

We sat there for about another 10 minutes until the sun was fully in the blue sky.

We take one last look at the sunrise, take one last kiss, and walk back to the hotel room; looking back the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

** Please review.**


End file.
